


Good Omens ficlets

by MorganeUK



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A demon and his angel adventures, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Little fics about our lovely Angel and (his) devilishly handsome Demon.





	1. Word Prompt: annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!
> 
> First fics outside of Sherlock's fandom, what am I doing!!!! 
> 
> Note: I will probably won't be able to do it all in time but... I am planning to do the 31 prompts.
> 
> prompts list: https://writersmonth.tumblr.com/post/185454834074/prompt-list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an artist's studio at the beginning of the XVI century...

"He is wonderful, isn't he?" Aziraphale murmurs in Crowley's ear, "everything is so perfect!" 

Frowning at the marble statue in front of him, as if it were responsible for the Angel's admiration, the demon mutters, "if you like a cold dead weight..." His annoyance was growing with every sigh of admiration his companion emitted. _To think that I thought that visiting an artist's studio was a good... dat_-, he corrected himself silently, _a good ACTIVITY!_ _I was sooooo wrong! Aziraphale is captivated by the works instead of my company!_

"You cannot be unmoved by all the beauty around us!" Trotting about the studio happily, he stops a respectful distance from the Master and waits for a second before being taken over by his natural bubbly enthusiasm. "Signor da Vinci, this is an honour, being here, in your studio, watching you while you paint a... a masterpiece!"

"Oh, this is nothing," the old man smiled. "It's the portrait of the wife of a friend of mine. She is pretty I think, but something is wrong... it is a bit cold."

"No, not at all signor, it is perfect!" 

They begin to talk energetically about some of the other pieces spread around the room, leaving Crowley alone and forgotten. 

Theatrically, as his usual, the demon walks over to the small portrait that had enraptured the Angel a moment ago, leaning over the little canvas. _Pfff, nothing special, only a woman with a bit of landscape. And her smile is so... flat and boring. _Looking over his shoulder to check if he was alone, he blew softly over the fresh paint, changing the wave of the lips ever so slightly. _ Here you go darling, a proper enigmatic smile, that's going to make them talk for a few centuries! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason for Mona Lisa's wicked smile :-)


	2. Trope Prompt: hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are living for 6,000 years....changes are inevitable.

Aziraphale stormed inside Crowley's flat, the actual running from his place in Nothing Hill up to his friend _lair_ had left him quite flustered. _But it is an emergency!_ "What is wrong? I just got your message... But, but Crowley, you are, nooooo, you are crying?" 

"No, I do not cry!" Stubbornly, the demon raised himself from the sofa where he was moping. 

Aziraphale, not believing the lie for a second, quickly used his handkerchief to wipe the tears away. _He is usually more prompt to anger and sarcasm than... sadness. _"Talk to me, my friend, what is going on? I am not used to seeing you like this, you are worrying me, my sweet." 

Not realizing the tender endearment, Crowley slowly pushed the small hands away and turned away from him, ashamed. "It's... it's ridiculous. You are going to laugh."

"I'd never laugh at your pain, NEVER!" His face froze in horror suddenly. "They discovered our friendship and want you to return you to Hell?" _No, no, please! I do not want to be all alone here! _

"No, no, they are still clueless... idiots, all of them. On both sides." Walking close to the window, he looked outside. The street was full of life, with the glorious cacophony of horse-drawn carriages, men pulling chariots, bicycles and the new motor cars. _The 1920s is a nice decade, full of changes, the end of the war causing men to do stupid things even more than usual, good for my business... but everything is not perfect! _With a deep sigh, he murmured, "it's about Iago and Machiavel."

"Don't tell me something happened to them? They are so precious!" Crowley's stallions were a wonderful pair of elegant and impressive black horses, with only a small white star on their forefronts. They obeyed their master's commands perfectly and, for Crowley and Aziraphale, going on a ballad together was one of their most favourite activities. 

"I cannot keep them in London," the demon explained, defeated. "the building is closing the stable and, even if I found a way to make them change their mind or if I find another nearby stable, the city is not a nice place for them anymore. Every week, horses are killed by the stupid automobile drivers." 

"You knew that when you found them that they were going to be your last pair. The world is changing, Crowley. Usually, you love all things modern and embrace the change. You can find a nice place for them in the country," Aziraphale replied to the unasked question, hugging the man tightly, "you are a really good master and friend to them if you think about their welfare above all else!"

His head on the Angel's shoulder, Crowley muttered automatically but without his usual energic voice, "I am _not_ good..." The clear disgust in the last world brought a smile to Aziraphale's face, the first since he received the demon's message.

Patting his back soothingly, he murmured, "no, of course, no, you are the evilest demon there is, the most Machiavelish." After a moment, he asked, hoping to change Crowley's mood, "but if you don't have your slightly terrifying and gorgeous horses, what are you going to do? Always use cabs? That motorcycle of yours is quite exciting, but not really dignified and most of all, horrible for my cream coat."

"Maybe I could get one of these new cars, they are coming along nicely..."

"Yes, and you know that American, Mister Ford, he created a solid car that can be purchased by the middle-class, isn't it wonderful! Maybe you can -"

"That bulky thing! I would prefer to be discorporated! " With a devious little smile, he summoned a magazine from his bookshelves and opened it. "That." He pointed at an advertisement and whispered, "that's what I want. Come along, Angel, we are going to the Bentley dealer, I need to order a car!"


	3. Prompt 3: coffee shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley decided to help young entrepreneurs. It's good, no?

Aziraphale frowned at the vision in front of him, though secretly thrilled. “What are you doing here, Crowley, it is unusual to find you in such a place at that time of the day, and with company! It is a wonderful morning, isn’t it?”

It truly was a bright, splendid morning, sunny and warm, quite extraordinary for Seattle. “Yes, the weather is pretty wonderful today, maybe it is because we are planning a picnic later, don’t you think?” The demon teased, a bit of humour showing in the little lines visible around his favourites sunglasses, perfectly aware who was the maker of this particularly luscious weather. “I am here with these brilliant young men who have marvellous plans for their little business.” 

“He _gave_ us brilliant ideas!” One of them explained with enthusiasm. “Hello, you must be Antony’s friend? My name is Jerry.”

“Yes, this is my friend Az,” Crowley confirmed with affection.

The second man of the trio rose from his chair. “Hi, I’m Zev! Nice to know another guy with a ‘z’ in its name!” He laughed, pointing at the coffee shop counter where someone was asking for help. “Got to go help Gordon, I think he is having too much fun with the espresso machine you gave us... but thank you again!”

“Better go as well, there are three of us in this business, don't want them to think I am a slacker!” Jerry grinned as he extended his hand to Crowley. “Thank you so much! I’ve got the feeling that the sky is the limit now! 1986 is going to be our year!”

Looking at the three men enjoying their new toy while testing recipes and coffees, Aziraphale grinned fondly at his demon. “Look at you, unable to stop helping others!”

“I am not helping...” Crowley snorted, offended by the idea. “In 10 or 15 years... that place is going to be the dawn of the civilization as we know it and is going to drive people crave-crazy on their products as well as busting their budgets!”

“Oh!” He turned to look at the three men. “They seem nice enough, not at all inclined to act upon your devilish plan!” Taking up a napkin on the table, he squinted at a drawing Crowley had made for the men. “This is nice, a mermaid! I love mermaids, so sad we had to get rid of them at the turn of the second century. Never spotted one with two tails, though.” Pointing to the drawing, he asked curiously, “what is this for exactly?”

“That?” A sibylline smile appeared on the demon's lips as his finger traced the now green silhouette of the mermaid surrounded by the name of the little coffee shop. “It’s their new logo, Angel. Ready for a picnic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a AU but... voilà!


	4. Trope prompt: road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley does not like his Angel's new whim!

"Really not sure it was a good idea, Angel." Crowley moaned, a bit green. 

"Do not fuss, you've always said that you wanted to see the New World!" Aziraphale cooed, trying to ease his friend's discomfort with a damp cloth. 

"I'm going to kill everybody before we arrive," closing his eyes, the demon tried to push away the motion sickness. _This body is defective, I want a new one... but Az seems to like this one, bummer. Worst of all, I am so sick that I can not even imagine transporting myself somewhere... For Lucifer's sake, this is ridiculous!_

"You are not going to kill anybody, I will try to help them to get there more quickly." He was enjoying every moment of this, except the food was horrible, but he will try to shorten the trip as soon as possible without being too obvious for his friend sake. "Aren't you happy, the New World!, It's a big adventure!" Looking for the right expression, he stuttered, "it is a... a... a road trip!"

Chuckling, as far someone who is feeling miserable can chuckle, the demon protested, "it's not an expression, and I do not want to be picky but for a road trip, you need a ROAD!" _Arghhhh gives me a good old Roman road... _"Anyway, big boats are not my thing, not since that Noah fella, a nice, luxurious Egyptian riverboat is more my style."

"You really are not feeling well, poor thing. Maybe I can try to -"

"No, you cannot transport me somewhere, we are too far away from anywhere..." 

"Hmm, you are right I think and I do not want to take any risk, maybe a nice project would be just the thing to ease your mind?" 

His voice tired, Crowley murmured plaintively, "a project?"

"Yes... we are only a few nautical miles from a slave ship, isn't it horrible?" Disgusted at the idea, he comforted himself by gently stroking Crowley long hair. 

The light came back quickly in the demon's eyes, for once not hidden behind his glasses as they were alone in a small cabin, "if the wind can blow us near... maybe we can do something?"

"Yes, a win-win situation ... helping the slaves and punishing the owners." The notion of who was punishing who was a bit blurry, but it wasn't that important! "I am going to slightly change the direction of the wind and I will be back quickly!"

"I won't move a finger, do not worry," Crowley muttered, already longing for his friend's return.

"I am going to be back before you know it, silly demon, and by tomorrow morning we should be near The Amistad."

"Amistad*, really? What a cruel name for such a boat..." _Humans, sometimes!_

"Well, we are going to offer them friendship and assistance, so it is perhaps a good fit." With one last squeeze to his friend's hand, Aziraphale left the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * friendship in Spanish


	5. Word Prompt: sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley organized a special night for his Angel...

“This is simply dreadful!“ Aziraphale murmured to Crowley, "and a bit creepy, what are we doing here?” They were walking in a dark alley, both trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

Without being able to completely hide a smile, his friend replied, “you are going to know soon enough.”

“Can’t you tell me right now?” The trembling angel pouted, “what can be so important to risk our ‘lives’!” The loud noises made by the soldier on patrol on a nearby street confirmed his opinion that they shouldn’t be there! “At any rate, I am supposed to be in London, not Berlin! They are getting impatient, I am a week late on my schedule. Where are we going?”

“You are so impatient for a being that has been around for,” Crowley looked around to be certain that no one was around, “six thousand years!”

“It’s just that I don’t like where all this is heading, this war… is not like any other war. Your Führer is… he’s crazy!”

Stopping abruptly, Crowley enunciated coldly, “we have nothing to do with him, even WE have standards.”

“I am sorry,” the Angel tried to put a comforting hand on the Demon’s arm, “I shouldn’t have said that! That man and his followers are the most horrible people, they do not need any push from either of us to do and think these horrible things." 

Crowley, still shocked, remained silent and unable to fathom the idea that his friend thought him able to participate at such atrocities. "Maybe we should part ways now, Aziraphale, you are leaving early tomorrow for London and the trip won’t be easy. Even with God’s help.”

“I am so sorry, truly, let stay together tonight, where were we going?” Stretching out his hand, he carefully slid it in Crowley’s but the Demon quickly stepped aside.

“Don’t do that,” he murmured, “this is not something that… holding hands… it’s… dangerous, and I would like to keep your body as it is, if I may ask that favour.”

A light pink appeared on the Angel’s cheeks, as he shyly smiled. “Still friends, then?”

“Always, sorry about that… It’s neither a good time nor a good place to be, it’s hard to… to stay on the periphery of things.” Suddenly, a light flashed at the end of the alley, as a couple sneaked inside a building back door.

“What’s that sound?” Aziraphale asked with a broad grin, suddenly too excited to think about the curfew and the patrol, “is this music? Jazz?”

“Yes,” Crowley replied, winking, “I know that you love to dance, you danced the gavotte quite expertly!”

“Oh…my friend, this is the best gift you could have give me before our paths must diverge." 

"We won’t be able to really dance together but we can dance near each other and a lot of women are quite competent at -”

“We are going to be together, that is the most important thing.”

Happily, Crowley knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration comes from the marvellous movie Swing Kids!


	6. Word prompt: Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little discussion about kids...

"This is not right." Aziraphale sighed, "so not right!" They were outside the manor, watching over young Master Warlock who was playing in the garden. 

Crowley, perfectly disguised as the nanny, turned to look at the Angel turned gardener, "a lot of things are not exactly right, what specifically are you talking about?"

"Kids." He dropped his head, a sadness falling on his usually cheerful face. "Using kids like that... as a warrior in a battle, as a token."

"This is nothing new and not the first time for your lot." The demon argued, watching fondly as the Antichrist destroyed an ants' nest. _Thank Lucifer Az didn't see that or he'll cry about the poor ants! _Looking at his watch, he shouted with an artificially high pitched voice, "Master Warlock! Time for tea-ea!" Then he murmured, "I'm going to put some biscuits aside for you, Aziraphale, Cook made them this morning! I suggested that she make that recipe that you fancy." As the Angel remained silent, he frowned and turned to look at his friend. "Are you all right? I promise you delicious freshly made biscuits and you have nothing to say?"

Absently, his friend murmured, "it's just that it's true, you are right... we drowned thousands of them in the deluge, we used baby Jesus to our benefit, we let down so many children in so many ways just by remaining silent bystanders." His distress was painful to watch for the demon, "by letting things happen that we could and should have stopped, that I could -"

Quickly, before Warlock came back, Crowley laid his hand on the Angel's back. "We are both a small part of something so much bigger than us. We weren't able to do a lot of things to save lives, but I know without a doubt that you have done everything that you could!"

"Far too little --"

"You did many many good things! Opening the eyes of Irena Sendler and Johan van Hulst saved thousands of children! This is not a small victory! And what we are doing here is going to save the whole of humanity from destruction!" He stepped aside as the young boy ran to them. "So, ready for your nice tea, young man?"

"Yes, Nanny Ashtoreth!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plotless little drabble... sorry!
> 
> Irena Sendler and Johan van Hulst saved thousands of children during the WWII


	7. Word prompt: Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends in a pub...

"You did what?" Aziraphale shouted before he started laughing. 

Nobody even turned to look at who was making so much noise. It was true that the small tavern, full of heated and drunken discussions on the eve of what was going to be known as the Civil War, was not the least bit tranquil and no one is paying them any attention.

"He was babbling something about how they need a sport just for them... Something for the lads to play." He sipped his beer slowly, not wanting to get drunk, "so I made some suggestions."

"Crowley, you are a horrible dem-, erm, person!" Thinking about the crazy rules and the long period of inactivity even for the players actually on the field, he chuckled again. "And he called that idea of yours what?"

"Baseball, he really was quite enthusiastic I think the game really will take off when the war is over." Proud of a job well done and above all of the pure joy in his Angel's eyes. _When did I start to call him my? It's been so long that I can not recall._ "It is nearly as horrible as cricket!"

Raising his pint, Aziraphale cheered in honour of his friend, "You've outdone yourself, my friend, this is even worse than polo!"

"But polo on the top of elephants remains the absolute worst!"

Lost to the chaos of the tavern, they never discussed the fact that for the moment, at any rate, they were once again on the same side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the legend on how the baseball was invented in Cooperstown, New York in 1839 by a Civil War hero.
> 
> But it's not true! The real story here: https://www.history.com/news/who-invented-baseball


	8. Word prompt: Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az invites Crowley to his bookstore for the first time.

"What do you think? Isn't it scrumptious!" Aziraphale is walking around, showing off his new bookshop to Crowley. 

The ancient carpet's deep colours, the dark woods of the shelves and floor, everything has been chosen to enhance the books' muted tones. Overall, an exquisite canvas against which the reds, the oranges, the warm browns of the spines, as well as Az's cream attire, sparkled. 

The Demon, in his customary black, smiles indulgently. "It is perfect, Aziraphale, just perfect." Letting his fingers slowly caress the shelves as he read the books' titles, he is suddenly shy, as he realizes how personal a moment this is for the Angel. He saunters casually over to where his friend is waiting for him at the back of the store and his heart somersaults when he sees the cosy nook Aziraphale has created in his private quarters. 

It is easy to imagine many nice evenings, with a small fire, a good book and a glass of wine. Just the two of them, alone and away from all the scheming around them. Pressing a hand on his back to get his attention, the proud owner of this little paradise asks timidly, "and now, Crowley, a glass of wine to celebrate my new commercial venture! Red or white?"

"With pleasure, my friend, red please."

The fact that it was more a place where Aziraphale stored his own collection, than a moneymaking venture was, of course, never acknowledged by either of them. 


	9. prompt: Time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sightseeing near Naples, 79 AD

They were on a beach on the Golfo di Napoli, waiting and looking at the nervous birds, the air heavy with a foul smell.

Lifting his toga a bit, Crowley swiftly removed his sandals to help his walk in the sand, sighed and asked the angel near him without acknowledging his presence, “if you were able to time travel, what would you change?”

Frowning at the incongruous and quite personal question, Aziraphale murmured “can’t we? I am a little confused about all this.” The presence of the demon, their 10th encounter since their first meeting, was still jostling his emotions. _This is ridiculous._ “Why do you ask?”

“It is just that once more, we are waiting peripherally while something is destroyed in front of us, don’t you think this is… somewhat wrong?” The demon spotted another spiral of smoke on top of the Vesuvius. _People are stupid, just get out of there already!_

“Pompeians, they are a bit vain, don’t you think?” Az tried to justify God’s decision, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Aren’t they all? Built in Her image and all,” the demon sniggered.

“It’s true that it’s a wonderful city,” the angel admitted reluctantly without mentioning the heretical comment, “the food and wine are amongst the best in the Roman Empire." For a moment, he fondly thought about honeyed dates and bread served with cheeses and herbs.

"And the flourishing arts, the poets, the ceramists.” Crowley continued, his mood darkening as the eruption becomes inevitable._ Such a waste. Again._ Angry, he muttered, his words lost in the grounding noise coming from the earth.

“Did you say something?” The worried angel asked, unable to do something to save the people - the disaster was imminent - and feeling the weight of the guilt which was his constant companion.

“Nothing of importance, except that the future historians are going to have a field day with this.”

“What?"

Shrugging his shoulders sadly, he explained, "the most beautiful city of this era is going to be preserved in time, it’s the _only_ positive I can come up with at the moment, the only justification to the chaos and the needless deaths.”

In silence, they remain on the deserted beach until the small city is covered in ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Peplum, a wonderful book from Amélie Nothomb https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C3%A9plum


	10. A not so dark AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of role-playing

“No, no… I do not act like that!” Crowley protested as Aziraphale strutted around the room.

“Yes,” he replied cheekily as he posed like a bored runway model, already in his ‘role’ and liking the feeling of the dark tight clothes on him, _that is feeling quite sexy! No wonder he always wants a cuddle!_ “Yes you do… Cara Mio!”

Laughing at his poor imitation of Gomez, _who knew that the Adams Family was going to be a success with Az,_ Crowley walked demurely in his temporary soft and cosy body, trying to summon his inner sweet angel. _But not too sweet! He is more like a vengeful spiritual being, fighting for what’s good and the people he loved! _His gestures now showing discreet confidence, he knew that his interpretation was spot on._ They will never know what hit them!_

Looking at his demon who temporarily possessed his body, Aziraphale failed to recognise himself! _Is it how I show myself to the world? I am not that… that confident looking, neither do I have this what can only be called boyish charm. This is so bizarre, it is not the first time that we used this strategy but it is stranger than usual. _

As if he was listening to the Angel’s inner thoughts, which remained their own even with the body swap, Crowley murmured, “it is pretty intimate, don’t you think. Sharing bodies like this?” With a little devilish smile that looked so foreign on the cute round face, he repeated, “yes, pretty intimate…”

Suddenly shy, the angel protested, “oh, stop it!” Before removing Crowley’s glasses to look at his eyes. He was nervous, the disguise was perfect but it was going to be his first visit in Hell. But the alternative of losing his demon was unbearable. “I am afraid, Crowley… Anthony, what if it’s doesn’t work? What if I cannot play the part well enough?”

“You are going to be brilliant as usual! Time to go Angel, ready?”

Putting the glasses back on, Az sighed before stretching his tall frame and grabbing the Bentley’s keys, “yes, ready!”

“**Oh no**! We never talked about YOU driving the car!”

Chuckling, Az kissed his reflection in the mirror (the idea of kissing Crowley while he looked like him was just way too weird for words) and opened the door. “Come on love, I am ready to walk on the dark side!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't able to go allll dark AU for this one as the previous fics were already dark and sad.


	11. Crazy little thing…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: whump
> 
> Hyde Park, September 1976. Queen + 150,000 persons + an Angel + a Demon. What could go wrong?

“Oh, by Lucifer, who did this to you…” Crowley, unable to control himself, simply fell beside Aziraphale. It was horrible, the Angel was on the ground, his usually pristine clothes darkened by mud and what appeared to be military boot soles. _ I shouldn’t have left you alone, but I was gone for only 30 minutes! _Placing the cherublike head on his lap, he begged, "open your eyes, look at me Az!“ With difficulty, the angel finally blinked but the haze that covered the blue of his eyes didn’t comfort Crowley. _He looked drugged… No! When a few glasses of wine are already enough to jumble his thoughts. _"Did they give you something! Oh, the bastards! Didn’t they understand that you are… Pure!" 

A blissful smile slowly appeared on Aziraphale’s lips as he instinctively positioned himself more cosily against Crowley’s body, unaware of the curious crowd around them. "Mmmmmmm, love you, you know ‘tony, wanna kiss you a lot… Mmm… yes. Always." Unable to say a thing_,_ the demon quickly turned his head around to be sure that the voice wasn’t coming from someone else when the angel spoke again. "You’ve got the sexy-xy-ness l'ttle arse and I want'o smuch my face in it.”

Turning as red as a bet, Crowley didn’t realize that someone was standing beside him, the screaming crowd now blissfully away as the security was now surrounding them.

“Your friend, is he alright?” A voice with a slight Indian accent asked. “We found a doctor…”

“Thank you, my friend, I think it’s the sheer amount of people, the enthusiasm and noise, he’s been carried away by the crowd." 

"One thing is sure, he loves you very much,” the man winked, “from every angle it seems! Ahhhh that crazy little thing called love! You are lucky.”

Crowley laughed, more at ease now that the angel was starting to move and his eyes were less glassy. "Oh, shut up Freddie! You should write a song about it instead of teasing me! That was only the joint he smoked, he didn’t -“ 

The small voice of Az interrupted his protestation, "Crowley…”

“Hey, how are you, my sweet friend?” The demon softly asked, stroking the blond curls without really thinking.

“Good, I think, but what happened?” He slowly tried to sit, helped by the demon. Looking around, he was amazed that the crowd was now reduced to only a thousand or so. “Where is everybody… wait… is the show over?” Holding his head, he chuckled, “I know I shouldn’t have accepted that cigarette. I am so so sorry, your favourite band! You wanted to present me to your good friend -”

With a knowing smile, Crowley helped Az to his feet. “Nothing is lost, Aziraphale, you still can say hello.” With a little flourish, he presented Freddie Mercury who was clearly enchanted by the meeting.


	12. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock asked a simple question…

“Brother Francis,” a curious Warlock asked, “do you know if angels sleep and dream?” He stopped walking on the edge of the brick wall and waited for the gardener’s response.

“That is an excellent question, Master Warlock, really excellent!” Pruning a rose bush without truly knowing what he was doing, Az tried to find a suitable reply. _“_Angels, as far I can imagine, of course as the Bible is strangely silent about the subject, do not really sleep.”_ When they are on Earth and the body needs rest, this is something else but let us not go in that direction! “They just fall into a peaceful state.”_

“I bet they do, with all the boring music…” the boy murmured, jumping down from the wall before kicking a little rock with his trainer.

“It is not boring!” Aziraphale protested vehemently. _It’s true that some composers are a bit boring after an eternity! _“Just… let’s say… probably I mean… one can guess… a bit soothing?”

“Nanny said that the Angel in charge has horrible taste in music and -”

Without being able to stop himself, the angel had to admit that Nanny was kind of right. _Having the choice instead of listening to what She wanted would be a nice change once in a while. _But he couldn’t say so out loud, of course!“You shouldn’t listen to everything she says, she is brilliant at maths and Shakespeare of course, but -”

Not really listening, Warlock pushed again, “and dreams? Do Angels dream?”

Crowley, walking elegantly while showing off her legs as far as possible while remaining decent, interrupted her friend’s musing, “yes, Brother Francis, is it possible for an Angel to dream, and if so, about what?” After a discreet look to see that the boy wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing, she winked, “or should I say about whom?" 

The various dreams (awake or not) he had about Crowley caused instantly a surge of various emotions.   
  
"Are you all right Brother Francis? You are a bit red in the face…” Their young master asked in concern as Aziraphale become agitated. "Maybe you have touched a poisonous plant? Nanny and I learned about poisons and venoms last week!“

"Yes,” the demon muttered lewdly, “maybe you have touched something that you shouldn’t?”

Closing his eyes, the Angel cursed (feeling guilty immediately), “everything is fine, probably just the sun my young Master, and about Angels’ dreams…” He paused, a deviously toothy grin appearing on his face, “they are probably only dreaming about luscious food… like crèpes!” 

_And certainly not about voluptuous demons!_


	13. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, right after the bandstand meeting...

"It's not fair..." Crowley muttered, looking at his glass of whisky.

"Nothing is, mate." The barman replied while he cleaned his bar. "Want another one?"

He nodded, "I saved his life so many time, offer countless rides, but always..." drunk, he swiveled his arms around making a pffff sound. "Nothing!"

"Nothing?" The man chuckled, "you know that you are entitled to nothing."

"Feelings... they are always complicated!" Crowley sighed, "I said that we need to work together to avoid Arm - " he stopped right before saying too much. "Problems. But now he said he's not even my friend." He laughed sadly, "not even my friend!" 

"Are you sure that... that he likes men?"

"What the point!" he cried, exasperated, "He. Does. Not. Want. To. Be. My. Bloody. FRIEND!" 

"Feelings are hard, mate, I think it's over. What is the last thing you said?"

The demon drained his glass before murmuring, "have a nice doomsday." 

"Ishhh, that a bit harsh." As his customer was about to grab the bottle, he shook his head, "it's enough, don't you think? Better to be heading home?"

"Yes, you are right, got to find a place to go now..." _After the planet is gone, and I need to sort what I am going to do with the plants. Poor things. Awwwww. Feelings_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one!


	14. Fairy tales...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything... A peaceful moment.

One night, after the Earth been saved and everything was said and done, Aziraphale slowly reached for Crowley's hand, looking at him with hooded eyes. "Do you think we are living a fairy tale, at last? 6,000 years later?"

Chuckling, the demon entangled the Angel's fingers between his and squeezed gently. "If so, you are the pure and genius prince and I am the rakishly attractive devious pirate!"

Blushing, a compliment from Crowley always turned his cheeks in fire, Az protested, "no, I am the _damoiseau_ in distress and you are the awesome and courageous prince."

"No, my Dear," the demon argued, wanting to express his admiration for his lover's Intellectual prowess, "you are the best mage in the county and I am in dire need or your help... and the fee is only a kiss!" Playfully, he pressed a small kiss on his Angel's nose. "I am willing to pay much more!"

Giggling, the Angel hides his face in the crook of his arm, "As if! I would never ask -"

Pushing Az down the sofa, Crowley growled theatrically, "Let's say...I am a big beast inside a castle waiting for a bookworm to save me..."

"You are not a beast, you are the finest snake I have ever seen, with the most luminescent scales and -"

Unable to stand the discussion a second more, Anathema shouted as she entered her cottage living room, "STOP THIS! It's insufferable! You are both beautiful and brave and intelligent! By Agnès, these two!" 

"But me," Newton asked pitifully in a small voice as the demon and angel continued their bantering, "am I also all that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little silly one :)


	15. prompt: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little wedding...

"Are you well, Antony?" The Angel murmured, the little thrill of saying his first name still there. He repeated it silently, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. _Antony, Antony…_

“Yes, but I really don’t know why they invited us… You maybe, maybe, but me?”

Pressing a calming hand on the Demon's thigh, he explained, “Shadwell knows that just because you are a demon does not mean you are evil. He understands that life is not that simple –“

“Maybe, but this is weird!” Keeping his feet up, Crowley was able to sit in the church but his instinct was screaming ‘run!!’

Suddenly, the door of the little church opened for Miss Tracy.

“A multicoloured gown! Isn't she beautiful!”

Antony winked, “she was even more beautiful and sexy when you were possessing her…”

“Do not says possessing… I merely just… borrowed her for a moment!”

They chuckled softly as the future bride walked down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do the prompt randomly... I was totally unable to follow the schedule :-)


End file.
